1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a content recording apparatus. More specifically, the present invention relates to a content recording apparatus, a content playback apparatus, an image capturing apparatus, a content playback system, a processing method for the content recording apparatus, the content playback apparatus, the image capturing apparatus, and the content playback system, and a program for causing a computer to execute the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, there have been proposed many techniques for recording content, such as a still image or moving image, and meta data accompanying this content in association with each other, and using this meta data to facilitate various operations.
Also, in recent years, there are techniques for detecting the face of a person included in content such as a still image or moving image, and there have been proposed techniques for registering information related to the detected face as meta data. An identification process is now available for identifying whether or not this detected face of a person is the face of a specific person.
For example, there has been proposed a meta data registration method in which a face is detected from a photographed image, a rectangular area including the detected face and personal information such as a person's name are stored as meta data in the XML format, and these pieces of meta data are written into a part of an image file for registration (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-336466 (FIG. 2)).